Connie
by BrickOli
Summary: Connie has been missing for three months, and some of her classmates have spread rumors that she has died. After she inflicts a curse on the school, it's up to Steven to free her spirit and save the day. But will he actually try to find her, or give up and leave her? (On Hiatus.)
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Connie! A little fanfiction based of the Japanese indie horror RPG Game maker video game Misao! In this story, we find 13-year-old Steven Universe setting out to find the missing parts of Connie (literally) through a series of ghouls, goblins, ghosts, and deaths. With the help of two mysterious "students", will Steven be able to find Connie? Or will he just leave and quit on her? Stay tuned and stick around! If you have ever played Misao, then you should know what the uniforms look like. If not, the girls' uniform contains a white blouse with a pink vest and skirt and red bow around the collar and socks and footwear up to the students. The boys, a simple white shirt and red or green tie and black pants and preferred black shoes with black or white socks.**

**Newsflash:**

**OC:This story contains my OC, Reno Oriyami, a fun, bubbly, and sometimes serious 14-year-old girl.**

**Possible OOC: I know that some characters you know or love seem Out of Character, but this IS an AU fanfic also, so there will be some characters that are OOC.**

**Possible Sequel: if this story is a huge success then there will be a chance of a sequel popping up. Note that like the game, there will be a good end and a bad end. They will be in separate chapters. If you still don't understand this then I suggest you watch YouTube videos about the gameplay or simply download the game and play it yourself.**

**Misc: I'm just trying to improve myself. So if the chapters aren't very long then I will fix that. I have improved on my grammar and I am using winter break to write at least 2-3 stories, all more then three chapters. So don't expect updates often. I am very busy.**

**BTW: I know there were a lot of people saying bad stuff about me on other websites and possible social media. I can take the criticism and therefore do not care if you leave any comments as long as you are speaking your mind and/or giving your honest opinion. But if your just down right picking on me, and telling me to give up, then you will be digging yourself into a hole full of trouble. That's cyberbullying. You will get caught, and you will go to jail. This doesn't just go for me, and this doesn't just go to you all, but to everyone on the internet whose been bullying and picking on other users of other sites. Make it stop, because it's gone on long enough. You've been warned.**

**Well with that said, and there's nothing left to explain, I guess we're good to go!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**"Uh, Connie? Is that you? CONNIE!"**

Steven Universe yelled waking up from a nightmare. Connie, his classmate, had went missing three months ago. It wasn't like her, she never joined a gang, or committed any crimes. Our parents wondered what had happened, they frantically searched and searched, but found nothing.

'Connie, it's been three months. How could they give up the search for you,' Steven thought as he got dressed for school. 'How could our mean classmates say that you died? You can't be gone forever, you can't possibly be dead! Who could have killed you?' All of these thoughts were running frantically through his head 'I'm so sorry, I should have been your friend earlier, I never should have avoided you, I liked you a lot. I'm sorry, Connie, now I can't reverse my mistake...'

As Steven was sitting on his bed, he turned and looked at the clock.

"7:55?! Oh no! I'm gonna be late!"

As he grabbed his lunch and left the home, he ran two blocks, thinking to himself that he probably shouldn't have been the only one to live off campus. He wanted to live with his parents, and requested to live off campus, away from the bullies and awkwardness. He arrived right on time for history. His teacher was Mr. Harold Smiley. For some weird reason lots of the girls found him very attractive. Gag. Steven found that very hard to believe. After he took his seat, and Mr. Smiley took attendance, class started.

~* Thirty Minutes Later *~

"... And so there you have it. Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth at the Ford's Theatre on April 14, 1865." As Mr. Smiley was teaching, a certain student with a brown Afro in the back room wasn't listening to, or even looking at, the teacher. Instead his eyes were looking out of a window.

* * *

~*Steven's POV*~

I couldn't help but look out of the window. I couldn't stop thinking about her. About Connie. I liked her a lot. She was pretty, smart, and was always there for me, even if I wasn't always there for her. I've never done that to anyone. Not even Lars. I feel so bad. The only reason why I was like that is because...I was scared. If I got involved, I would have gotten bullied too, I would have been teased for standing up to them. Connie was beaten up and called these horrible names. 'She's such a nerd.' 'What a slut.' 'Stupid girl' 'Piece of Shit'. Such horrible names...

Unfortunately for Me, Mr. Smiley turned and noticed that I wasn't paying attention. He grabbed a ruler and banged it as loud as possible on my desk, startling me.

"This stuff is important for the test, so your eyes better be up here, not out there!" He yelled, pointing out the window I was looking out of.

"Yes sir! S-sorry sir!"

As he walked up to the board to continue teaching, some giggles spread throughout the classroom. I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I then started to feel upset again. It was that simple word. It reminded me of her.

Of Connie.

* * *

~*after class*~

After class, my five best friends had gathered to my desk. Garnet, the silent but active One; Amethyst, the fun and lovable one; Pearl, the smart and caring one; PeeDee, the shy but the gives-in-to-things-at-the-last-minute-one; and Onion, the quiet one. I never heard him talk, once. We had been best friends forever. They'd do every little thing together and would always be there for each other.

"Hey Steven, don't you think Mr. S is hot? I bet you do!" Amethyst asked, clearly daydreaming.

"Amethyst, there are two things wrong with your theory: 1. Mr. Smiley isn't cute, and I'm not gay. 2. What do you, and the rest of the girls in this school, see in him? He's just your average everyday homeroom teacher! Besides, Connie was the one for me."

"Puh-lease!" Amethyst began. "I can find at least, a hundred! 1. He's, like, the sexiest teacher ever! 2. He can have me, any day. It can even be today! 3. I just wish that one night we can go on a romantic date, share some wine, talk about our feelings and hopes and dreams and he whispers to me, 'I love you. I love you-"

"Amethyst, please stop listing those reasons, I'm getting an image in my mind and it's very high-def! Now will you PLEASE stop talking!" Pearl yelled, very disgusted.

"Aren't you the only student in this class or possibly in this school who doesn't find him attractive in any way?" PeeDee asked, one of his eyebrows raised in theory.

"Yeah, what about it? I do agree with Steven and all, but why is this such an issue?"

"It's not important, honestly." Garnet replied, ending the whole debate.

After a moment, she and the others listened to the other group conversation. In that group was Lars, Leader of the bullies, he wore the school uniform except without the tie and his shirt unbuttoned with a red top underneath; Sadie, Lars' girlfriend. She wore the school uniform, consisting of a pink vest with a pink ribbon and a white shirt with a pink skirt, for footwear she wore brown sandals and white knee high socks; Ronaldo, PeeDee's older brother, he wore his uniform with black pants and a blue tie instead of red. He always wore his glasses; and Reno, she wears the complete uniform with black tights and black sandals. She wears her gold hair in twin ponytails, and has bangs that cover the left her yellow eyes.

These kids were talking about the mysterious hauntings and paranormal activity going on in the school. Lars was the first to mention it, as he was most curious of it.

"Man, did you guys hear about the strange things going on around the school?" Lars asked curiously.

"Ugh, are you still on that?" Reno asked, very annoyed at the topic.

"Come on Reno! This is huge stuff! Don't you remember last week? Someone got dragged into the bathroom and was brutally killed! You can't tell me that Connie wasn't behind all that!" Lars yelled, trying to prove a point.

"So what? What does that even mean? Come on! He probably wasn't even murdered by a ghost! Maybe it was suicide! Who knows! Can we please stop talking about Logan's death now?!" Reno exclaimed, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah Lars, I don't think this is the type of thing we should be talking about. I mean like, what if those events are just a huge coincidence? What if this stuff is just an accident?" Sadie said, feeling uneasy about the conversation.

"Lads and Laddies, I think our paranormal obsessed friend may be on to something-"

"Yeah I'm the 'paranormal-obsessed' one." Lars said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Ronaldo's comment.

"Anyway, as I was saying, maybe Lars is on to something! I mean, don't you remember last week and the week before that when the windows kept breaking open mysteriously?"

"Okay now we're getting somewhere. I mean Ronaldo just put out a clue right there! That's got to be some evidence at Connie's behind these events!"

"Stop! That is enough! I know Connie is not behind all these events and I also know that there is no paranormal activity going on around the school!" Steven shouted.

"Oh please! There is no way she isn't behind all of this crap!"

"Lars, don't say something you might regret." Sadie warned him, feeling uneasy about it.

"Too late." Reno said, which was indeed correct.

"I'm gonna talk to her!"

"What are you crazy? Don't make her angry!" Pearl yelled.

"Connie! Please don't kill us! The rest are fair game though! Whoops, did I say that out loud? Gahahahaha!"

What Lars said was only the beginning of the most horrifying events in the history of high school and the scariest events of Steven's life.

A huge earthquake broke out, with everyone breaking out in a panic. Soon the lights went out and it got very dark outside. Lars was the first one to speak out, despite being the one who caused the event.

"Woah! It got dark real quick!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, no crap!Way to go Lars! Now we're all gonna die at the hands of a ghost classmate!" Amethyst yelled at Lars.

"Lay off Amethyst!" He yelled back at her. For a moment they were engaged in a heated argument.

All of a sudden, Steven felt as if he could hear Connie in his thoughts. It was almost as if she was...talking to him. Telepathically.

**_Help._**

"C-C-Connie."

"Steven! What's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"It's Connie! I can hear her talking to me!"

Everyone looked at him. They all, especially Lars, looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's impossible! Steven, you're talking crazy talk!" Lars yelled.

"No I'm serious!"

**_Find me._**

All of a sudden, Steven's point of view filled with the words "help" and "find me". He got dizzy and soon he, and everyone else in the class passed out in the events of the earthquake as they were all slung across the school each ending up in different areas with no memory of what happened.

* * *

Steven's POV

"Ugh..."

"Oh, so you've finally come to."

"What the...!"

As I woke up in a room, I fluttered my eyes a bit, turned out it was the student council room. I turned my head to a guy with white skin, red eyes, pointy ears, and was for some reason dressed in formal attire. He looked like a ominous, yet trustworthy person. I felt like I can rely on him to help me figure out what the heck was going on. The man helped the boy on his feet and sat at his desk, while Steven proceeded to comprehend what was going on.

"Uh, sir? Can you explain to me what's happening? Where are all of my friends and Lars and Sadie and Ronaldo and Reno?"

"Well my friend," he began "It appears that a girl, Connie, inflicted a curse on the school out of anger, jealousy, and sadness." The man explained.

"But wait, why would Connie do this? She'd never hurt a fly!"

"Well, she was severely bullied when you and your friends weren't around. Whenever she was alone with Lars, he'd try and rape her. He'd call her mean names like 'slut' and 'whore'. You all were her only friends. Oh and by the way, you can call me, Ushiyama.'

"What? Connie never told any of us about this!" I yelled.

"That's because she was sworn to secrecy by Lars under the threat of being raped. She was too scared. One day, she almost committed suicide after Lars had a few girls lock her in the bathroom, take a picture of her naked, and even go as far as to have a male classmate, a friend of Lars, take her virginity once he found out that she blabbed to Sadie. In addition, he posted the nude online. The bullying went on for weeks, and she felt like she couldn't turn to anyone. She felt like she needed to end it. One afternoon, she locked herself in her dorm room. She grabbed a bottle she stashed under her bed. It was full of bleach. She gulped down the contents. Poor thing, she was sent to the hospital, nearly lost a kidney. This happened after summer started. About a month later, she was diagnosed with leukemia. She kept this hidden, no one else but her parents knew. She knew you all were worried. She didn't want you to visit. So, one Saturday, she went to Mr. Simon, the other class teacher. She didn't come back. She was fund dismembered, her parts scattered around the school. He was assumed to be responsible for her disappearance. But he died, months later. Nothing has been brought up ever since."

I was just...shocked. All that happened over the summer?! What the hell? Why didn't Connie tell anyone? More importantly, why did her parents keep this from us?

"Mr. Ushiyama!"

A girl with long blonde hair and orange eyes wearing the school uniform ran in, panting.

"Ms. Laptop! What has happened?"

"Oh my god it was horrible! It's all messed up, gunked up, and funked up! There are demons and ghouls and goblins everywhere! I saw a classmate get their guts torn out in front of my eyes! I tried to help but I was so scared I ran! I nearly barfed! It's a nightmare out there!"

"Okay. Thank you for the report, you may retire for now."

"Oh. Thank you! If you need anything, you may find me in the computer lab. Bye and good luck!" She said as she ran out of the room.

"I have to do this!"

"Pardon?" Ushiyama asked confused.

"I'm gonna go out to find her parts!"

"Jeez, the woman just ran in here complaining about the deadly horrors of this room and yet you wish to go?"

"I have to! To save Connie!"

"Okay, you may go, but, If you do die out there, then I will respawn you here. I wish you luck on your journey."

"Okay, thank you."

With that, Steven left the student council room to go save his friend, an also find out who killed her.


	2. The Journey

**Hey, everybody! I'm back with chapter 2! I was happy with the reviews and I feel like this is gonna be my first successful story i've published so far! I would also like to point out that I will be updating this often and I will try to get around to doing it. **

**I present to you, Chapter 2! (P.S. I hope everyone had a great christmas!)**

* * *

As Steven exited the student council room, he couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over him. He felt that he should've been there for Connie. He felt that if he had found out sooner, he could've stopped it. It made him want to cry, but his thoughts were interrupted by a growling noise. He turned around and saw a monster twice his size that resembled a zombie but he had red skin, blood red eyes, horns, black wings, and had ragged clothing. This was no ordinary monster, it was a demon.

"Mr. Ushiyama completely left out the fact that there were demons!" Steven yelled as the monster started to run towards him. He was roaring and screeching at Steven while flying closer and closer to him. As Steven almost lost balance, he managed to duck behind a wall. The demon was flying super fast, resulting in the fact he couldn't stop. He eventually crashed into the wall. As Steven saw the hole, he used the opportunity to run away.

"I've got to be more careful! Maybe there's a weapon I can use to defend myself." As he said that, he ran into a locker and fell backwards. Groaning, he stood up and held his head, rubbing the bruise on it.

'Well so much for being careful,' He then thought about the locker. He noticed the broken lock and preceded to open the locker. Ready for a jump scare, he flung it open and immediately ducked onto the floor with his head covered by his hands, his eyes closed, and was cowering in fear. After a few seconds, he stood up and looked in it, and grabbed a baseball bat.

"Wow, a bat. This could be useful."

He held the bat up prepared for a surprise attack. He eventually made his way to the teacher's lounge, where he found Amethyst snooping through Mr. Smiley's desk.

"Amethyst! What the hell are you doing? This is no time to go through your crush's desk! You have to get to safety! It's dangerous out there!"

"No way! I'm not passing up this opportunity just because of a few threats! I waited my whole life for this and I'm not giving up on it now!"

"But Ame-"

"LALALALA NOT LISTENING, NOT LISTENING!" She yelled, covering her ears.

"You know what? Fine, keep doing it! What do I care?" As he said that, Steven walked away from Amethyst in anger. Before he exited the room, he heard Amethyst cheering about all of the "juicy stuff" she saw in the drawer.

Feeling safe enough to travel the school, Steven decided to enter the bathrooms, entering the boys bathroom first. When he walked into the bathroom, he saw Sadie being cornered by a monster and Lars cowering in fear.

"Lars help me!" She cried as the monster got closer.

"Uh, Um-Uh..." Too scared to save his own girlfriend's life, he ran away screaming, selfishly saving his own.

"Lars!" She yelled after seeing him run away. As the monster got even more closer at this point, Sadie knew that this was the end of her life.

"No! No!"

"I have to stop this, I need to drive it away somehow!" He then turned and grabbed the fire extinguisher by the sink.

"Perfect! I can use this!" He made his way over to Sadie, but unfortunately, he didn't make it back to her, as the monster had already killed her. Steven was building up with fear every second he stared at her corpse and that evil creature eating her.

"How DARE you do this to Sadie? Take this monster!" He then ran toward the creature and bashed him over and over with the fire extinguisher, busting it open and spreading foam all over the bathroom. As he stared at the monster's corpse, he turned to Sadie's, feeling tears swell up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." He said staring down at the girl's body, as a tear trickled down his face.

After witnessing painful events, Steven decided to journey the second floor, assuring that nothing bad would happen to him. But he was wrong.

When he got to the second floor, he entered classroom 2-B, where he found a vase in his friend, Lucy's desk. He noticed the locker in the corner and decided to check it out. When he made his way over to the locker, he heard what sounded like moaning.

"I-Is there someone in there?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"Y-Yes, It's me, Reno, p-please help me." It said, although Steven was having a hard time believing it was Reno. It hit him. it wasn't Reno. This voice was a bit deeper and raspier. It was another monster. Steven backed away in fear from "Reno" and made his way to the door.

"W-wait! You're not Reno! You're an imposter! Get away from me!"

Steven ran out the room as the monster started to break the locker door open. He ran for his life to hide somewhere. He bolted into a room. He looked up at a sign, which read "Library". Steven let out a sigh of relief, as he felt safe and sound in the room of books. Over to the left, he spotted Ms. Laptop with a picture of a woman with Brunette hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue dress. Laptop look very depressed at the photo.

'Maybe she passed away.'

He walked up closer to her to get here attention, but before he could call her name, she spun around very quickly in surprise, startling Steven.

"Y-Y-You were from the student council room! Um...Ah..." She said nervously.

"Hi I'm Steven. Er, Ms. Laptop?"

"Oh you remembered my name? Oh I'm so glad!" She sighed "How many years has it been since i've had a friend..."

"Huh?" Steven said in confusion.

"Oh Steven, please be my friend!" She said out of nowhere.

"Already? I mean, I just met you."

"Oh, you don't want to?"

Steven was ranting all over his head. He couldn't decide to say yes or no. He wanted to say yes on one hand, since he didn't want to be mean, but on the other hand, he barely knew her and she was a complete stranger to him. Meanwhile, Ms. Laptop had other thoughts. She was hoping that he'd be his first friend. I mean, the worst she could think of to say was 'no', right?

"So...What do you say? Will you be my friend? Please?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be your friend."

"Really? I'm so glad! You're my first friend!" She said, full of excitement.

"Uh, cool," He said in awkwardness. He was still trying to process the whole "first friend" thing. "But, you know, "Ms. Laptop" is kinda awkward, though. I need to know your real name."

"Can you name me?"

"What? Name you?"

"Yes, Mr. Steven, please! I want a new name! I want a marvelous name! Oh, what's it gonna be?"

"Well, um, uh..." Steven was lost. He had no idea what to name her. He didn't have any kids yet! He didn't even understand the process yet! How could he possibly name a teenage girl?

'Darcy? Sally? Alison? Maggie? Nylon? Oh! I like that name! Nylon... That's the one!'

"Uh, I'll call you Nylon!"

"Oh I like that name! From now on call me Nylon!" She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh friend, that sounds wonderful!"

Steven then decided to continue his journey to find his friend. So he spoke up to the zoned-out Nylon. "Um, I gotta go. Things to do and all..."

"Oh yes! If you need anything, I'll warp you here, or you can come if you can make it! Just kidding!"

"Okay, thanks." He left the library, and ventured the rest of the hall. He hoped he could find more clues, but instead found something super useful. A cell phone.

* * *

**Okay, that pretty much wraps up chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be on it's way. Again, I also want to thank those who reviewed on chapter 1, and i'm glad that some were positive, too. Well, later everyone. And Happy New Year!**

**Serena out!**


	3. Amethyst and Smiley

**Back and better than ever. This god awful weather and load of school work has really put me off of my story. Those of you who have been patient and have been leaving good reviews, I appreciate it and thank you so much!**

**Well enjoy the story, but I didn't make it long, so don't be mad! I have homework to start on and I think I put it off long enough. :/**

* * *

Steven came across something that could really get him out of the situation he's in.

"a cell phone! I'm saved!"

He ran and picked up the phone and tried to turn it on. It took about 45 seconds for it to start up and when it did, it opened up to the lock screen, in which the wallpaper was a picture of a familiar couple decorated in a frame of hearts. Lars and Sadie. Under the frame of hearts was a name written in Gold colored font. The name was Connie, not Sadie, meaning this had to be Lars' phone. This confused Steven, as Connie never had a boyfriend. Plus, He and Sadie have been dating for a long time. The wallpaper made no sense. But what really confused Steven was why did Lars have a magenta phone case even though he stated his favorite colors were Black and Orange.

After he finally decided to unlock the phone, he discovered three applications: Doblr, Hectagram, and KBCW (suprisingly). He tried to find signal, but couldn't get any. He got frustrated, and decided to go to classroom 2-A and stick the phone out of the window for service, but when he got into the classroom, he was greeted to the sound of pounding. It was coming from the locker. He wanted to open it, but was too scared, thinking it was a monster.

'Do I open it? It could be a monster, but yet again, it also could be a person!' He pondered whether to open the locker or not. He finally decided to open it.

"Here goes nothing."

He opened the locker, and fell to the ground, panting.

"Sir!" Steven cried in both fear and relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" He said between breaths "I'm beat. I passed out and woke locked in a locker. Naturally, it's designed to not be opened from the inside." He looked around a bit, but he remembered he had business to tend to, so he decided to try and leave.

"The school looks odd. I'm gonna go look around a bit."

"Wait, sir!" But he had already left the classroom, leaving a puzzled and worried Steven behind.

"He went. Is he going to be okay?"

Steven then decided to look around the room for anymore clues, but spotted a small locker key in the locker. He went and picked it up.

"Well, I don't think I'm sure about this, but I think this was the key to one of those three lockers in the teacher's lounge when I ran into Amethyst..." He then thought of her. "Oh, no Amethyst! I gotta head back quick! Amethyst could have been hurt!" With that thought in his head, he decided to run to the room.

* * *

**Hey guys, in case you were wondering, for those of you who don't know, KBCW means 'Keep Beach City Weird', Ronaldo's blog and the episode of the same name. Thanks for reviewing! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. A Little Help?

**If you want a full explanation of why I am back, read my profile. I will update it later.**

* * *

Steven rushed down the stairs as fast as his little feet could rush him. He had over a million thoughts rushing through his head. 'Oh I hope she isn't dead yet!'

He ran into the teacher's lounge (or the staff room, your call) and found nothing. He slid down the closed door in sadness at the terrible thought that of his best friend being dead. He turned towards the lockers, and pulled the key out of his jacket pocket.

"Guess I can use this since I'm here." He walked towards the second locker and put the key in and twisted it. It opened and out fell an unconscious Pearl.

"OH MY GOSH!" He kneeled down to Pearl, shaking her over and over, but it was no use. He started to cry, thinking that his friend was dead, but he heard a small gasp from her. He regained hope. Pearl was still alive.

"She's still breathing! I gotta get her to the library! Maybe Nylon can help her!" He tried to lift Pearl, but when he did, he saw what looked like a severed arm underneath her. He jumped back and screamed. He almost vomited. He looked at the arm in fear as he came closer to it. He noticed that there was a mole on the arm.

"Connie is the only one with a mole on her arm. But, it couldn't be…"

If he had all the time in the world to think, he'd be there for hours. But unfortunately, he didn't. In fact, time was the last thing he had right now. He looked to his left and spotted a satchel on a hook by Mr. Smiley's desk. He grabbed it, put the arm in it, put Pearl on his back and took off.

_****Don't worry Pearl. I'm gonna get you to Nylon and she'll patch you up, and hopefully I'll find Amethyst, too.****_

* * *

He finally made it to the Library where he bumped into Nylon who was looking through old photos. She looked up at him surprised.

"Steven? What happened?"

"It's Pearl, you gotta help her! She's unconscious!" Steven pleaded, with tears in his eyes.

"Gah! Get here away from me!" She jumped back and hid behind a bookshelf.

"Please Nylon! She's just my classmate!" Steven pleaded that Nylon would help him, even having tears form in his eyes. Nylon said she'd be willing to help Steven on his journey, especially since he was her first friend and even took the time to name her. She couldn't refuse.

"Bring her over to the back and set her on the couch." With her orders, Steven brought Pearl to the back of the library and set her down gently. He watched as Nylon stared at the unconscious girl, hand on chin, thinking about what to do next.

"So, will she be okay?"

Before he got an answer, he found himself being pushed out of the library within a matter of seconds. He was a little confused at first but he just continued his next goal: Finding Amethyst. With his satchel on his back, and his baseball bat equipped, he took off.

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know. This game has a bunch of chapters and unexplainable events. Sorry about the long, long hiatus but I have MAPS testing now. Thank you for those who waited!**


	5. Suspense in the RoofAmethyst and Smiley

**Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

Steven sat on a wall on the third floor and was thinking to himself about what he had learned about his late classmate. She was harrassed by Lars, a guy he didn't trust, yet looked up to, she was bullied by his gang, she even tried to kill herself. Worst of all, she had leukemia.

'She had been suffering for so long. I waited too late to be her friend. I should have talked to her...I really liked her. I'm such an idiot.'

He began to tear up but he wiped them away and decided to continue on to the third floor. The first half seemed normal but there were small puddles of blood in some areas. However, the other half was the polar opposite.

Half way through the third floor were splotches of blood everywhere. Piles of dead students and severed limbs lie everywhere, ranging from eyes to feet to even bones. It sickened Steven to the point of regurgitation. However, he said he'd set out to save Connie by freeing her soul. It was funny, because seeing all of these body parts reminded him of his own task. He ignored all of the gore and continued down the hall. He went through the double doors and saw a woman fall from the ceiling onto the floor. Her legs were bloodied and she had a look of sorrow. She had pale skin, purple hair and a purple kimono. She began to slowly crawl towards Steven, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU..." She moaned loudly as she approached Steven, who was frozen in fear.

The terrified boy ran up the stairs and found himself on the school rooftop. He turned and saw that the bloodied woman wasn't there.

'Looks like she can't climb stairs.' He let out a sigh of relief as he approached a brown chest. It had a lock on it.

"Hmmm, I wonder if this bag has a bobby pin..."

He looked through the bag and found an old rusty key. It was smaller than the key Mr. Smiley left in the locker, and dirtier. 'Here goes nothing.' He put the key into the lock and it opened, but the key disappeared as it opened. He peeked into the chest, he found a pair of eyes.

"Gross...Oh well, gotta finish my journey."

He put the eyes into the backpack and looked to his left and spotted a woman that looked very similar to the woman he encountered downstairs, except...normal. She was standing on the edge of the roof and held her hands out in a T-Shaped position and her back faced the edge. At first, Steven couldn't tell what she was doing. But when he saw a look of sadness and pain across her eyes, he realized her true intention.

"Goodbye world." She choked out as she started to cry and began to lean back. "Wait, Stop!"

Steven made a sprint to grab her, but by the time he made it to the edge, she was long gone. He looked down and saw that she landed on the fountain and her head was twisted at an odd angle, implying she broke her neck. Blood filled and polluted the fountain near her corpse. Her eyes were bloodshot and wide open and blood filled her lungs and poured out of her mouth. Broken parts of the fountain were piercing her skin, staining her kimono even more with blood. Not only could blood be seen, but a blood-curdling scream was heard from the rooftop as well as footsteps running away from the horrid death sight.

"S-She killed herself! S-She really killed herself!"

Out of fear, he ran down to the first floor and barged into the infirmary, and saw Smiley comforting a shocked and frightened Amethyst.

"Calm down, the monsters are gone, Amethyst." he said as he tried to soothe her but to no avail. The poor girl had been filled with fear.

"Ah...ugh...h-help..." He heard Amethyst cry. 'Steven please help me! He's out to get me! He's going to kill me! Please see that I'm in grave danger!' She frantically yelled in her head, but was unable to say.

"Amethyst? Sir, what happened to Amethyst?"

"She was in a panic after being attacked by a monster." He calmly replied.

'YOU'RE a monster!' She yelled in her head once more.

"Amethyst, you were attacked? I told you to get to safety!" He yelled in both Anger and Worry.

"I know. I have a tranquilizer in my desk in the staff room. Can you fetch that for me? That should calm her down a bit."

"I got it!" Steven said, turning towards the door.

"Be careful. Don't you dare die out there. You're one of my best students." He said with courage. 'No, no! Please don't go!' she cried, still in her head

"Sir, thank you very much!" With that, Steven ran out of the room and towards the staff room. Once Steven was out of sight and earshot, Smiley turned back to Amethyst with a sly glare. He pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it to Amethyst, who began to run. Unfortunately, she ended up tripping and falling onto the ground, injuring her leg. She looked up in fear at her attacker as he got closer.

"You really think you can outrun me? You are weak. You will keep your mouth shut for good."

Amethyst's scream was heard as the knife was brought down and forced through her chest and then her neck, ending the girl's futile chance at life.

* * *

**Cliffhangers! Stay tuned folks! The fun has just begun!**


End file.
